


a kiss

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	a kiss

As Catherine made her way over to his room, she kept thinking about how their friendship used to be. He was one of the first people that came up to talk to her when she first got into the school. Being mr Nolans granddaughter has a type of effect that scares away potential friends, but not him. He came to her and they both became best friends really quickly. Now that ‘he’ was Neil Perry. The boy that would always save her a seat next to him, help her with her homework, come to visit her when she’s alone in her room. And it was things like this that made her realize her crush for Neil. He was a handsome, sweet guy that would always be there when she needed him, and she would do the same for him in return. But recently he started to ignore her, and Catherine just didn’t understand why. Because, whenever Catherine would join the Dead Poets at their meetings, Neil would hold her hand while they made their way to the cave. And once they were there they’d sit next to each other closely, his arm usually around her shoulders or waist. But now, he rarely talks to her, let alone touch her. There would be no place next to him for her, during meetings he’d sit as far from her as possible. Catherine just kept thinking as she felt tears running down her cheeks. The excuses he’d make to avoid her, the excuses he wouldn’t make when he flat out ignored her...  
She stopped in front of his door, breathed in and out, before entering.  
‘Todd, could you give us some privacy for a moment please?’ Catherine asks shakily, gaining the attention of the shy boy. He looks up, undoubtedly noticing the tears running down his friends face, before nodding and leaving the room after giving her one last sympathetic smile.  
Once they were alone, Neil didn’t even look at her when mumbling: ‘I can’t talk right now, I’m busy.’ But she stayed put, simply letting out a quiet: ‘Why?’  
‘Why what?’ Neil asks in a slightly annoyed voice.  
‘Why are you like this to me?’ Catherine clarifies, ‘What did I do? What did I do to make you hate me.’  
Neil lets out a quiet, seemingly joyless chuckle upon hearing this: ‘Is that what you think? You honestly think I hate you?’  
‘Yeah I do’, she says, her voice quiet and cracking. Upon hearing this, he gets up and turns to Catherine. Without looking at her, he gently pulls her into the room and closes the door behind her.  
‘Sit down’, he mumbles, she does, as he sits on the bed opposite her.  
He seems hesitant, probably still overthinking what to say. ‘I don’t hate you’, he simply states.  
‘Then what did I do?’ she begs, ‘Why do you keep ignoring me, and avoiding me?’  
He opens and closes his mouth a few times at this before deciding to answer with a short:‘I just needed some space’  
‘Well you could’ve just told me that and not make me wonder day and night if I did anything wrong’, she smiles sadly.  
‘Well that’s the problem’, Neil explains, which caused Catherines head to snap up in confusion: ‘I don’t understand.’  
‘You know what, just forget it’, Neil says as he gets up.  
‘No’, Catherine exclaims, her voice getting louder, ‘I want you to tell me why.’  
‘just leave me alone’ he mumbles.  
‘NO!’ she calls out, raising her voice immensely, ‘You haven’t talked to me for weeks!’  
Neil turns his back to her, moving his hand through his hair.  
‘We were so close’, she says, her voice softer now, ‘and now you suddenly cut me off. I’m not leaving until you tell me why you’re ignoring me’  
To that he snaps: ‘You wanna know why? It’s because I love you, damn it!’  
‘What?’ Catherine whispers in confusion.  
‘I can’t get you out of my head!’, Neil goes on, ‘Because every time I close my eyes, all I see are those beautiful brown eyes and those gorgeous red locks and… I can’t do this, my father is already bad enough as is, but if he finds out I’m getting distracted by the most beautiful girl in the world-’ Neil continued his rambling, his hands going frantically through his hair and face every now and again. Catherine is able to stop him by jumping up and grabbing a hold of his wrists, having them ghost over her cheeks. Neil immediately stopped all rambling and motion and finally looked the girl he loved so much in the eye. ‘I love you’, he whispered before putting his hands on her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers. Catherine, overcome with joy, kisses back within a second. She wanted the moment to last longer but he pulls away after a while, apologizing for over and over again, ‘This is why I should stay away from you.’ But Catherine simply grabbed a hold of his jacket and kissed him again, wanting the moment to last. He kissed her back after a brief moment of shock, but pulls her even closer as he wraps his arms around her waist. This kiss was passionate and sweet, gentle and loving, both of them could feel the emotion one had for the other. Neil smiled into the kiss.  
After a while both of them had to pull away for air. ‘I love you too, you idiot’, Catherine states, breathless. He smiles and pulls her closely to his chest: ‘I’m sorry for ignoring you.’  
‘It’s okay, just don’t leave me again’, Catherine requests, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.  
‘Never again.’


End file.
